


A Secret

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Picnics, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Rob and Jensen take their secret relationship to the next level, living together. But before Rob makes a drastic decision, he tells Jensen he refuses to stay a shameful secret anymore.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Rob Benedict





	1. Chapter 1

"Jensen and me sitting in a tree." Rob says outloud. 

"You mean under a tree." 

"Same difference."

Both Jensen and Rob were having picnic. They were in the final few weeks of "Supernatural" and had a day off from filming. Both begged for a break, they were exhausted from everything. Plus they hadn't seen each other since this pandemic began. Luckily the producers agreed. They were on a tight deadline, but everyone was itching to relax for a day. 

Jared was busy exercising somewhere, if he wasn't doing that, he was Skyping with his family. Jake was out hanging out with his acting buddies, they were in one of their friend's places, since most of the bars and restaurants were closed. Alex was visiting his family, he hadn't seen them in months. 

Both Jensen and Rob were making up for lost time. They were in a random park somewhere and were having a romantic picnic. After looking around to see they were alone, they were making out on the ground.

"Mmmm hmmm." Rob moaned as Jensen's tongue was inside his mouth. He was underneath Jensen as they kissed. How long has it been? Rob couldn't remember. They hadn't been together for months. They skyped, but it wasn't the same. Neither knew when they'll see each other again. Even on set, they snuck away to make out. They had to be careful, the crew was a lot smaller these days, and was easy to get caught. 

Rob wasn't worried about himself, him and Mollie split up. It wasn't a nasty divorce, they split amicably and were still friends. He was seeing Ruth, who played Rowena, but it was just a casual thing so far. But Jensen, he and Danneel were still together. Rob knew Jensen would never divorce his wife, but wished him and Jensen would be together. But even if they could be, society would never accept them. Especially Jensen in a same sex relationship. He had too many fans.

Jensen hearing Rob's sigh asked him what's wrong.

"Nothing."

"Bull. You are my boyfriend, I know when something is bothering you." He takes Rob's hand and kisses it. Rob smiles at Jensen who called him his boyfriend. He just wished he could say it in public.

"It's just that I want to be with you. You know..."

"I know. But you know we can't." Jensen sighed. He loved Robbie but the price would cost him everything. No one would hire him for any serious roles. Many gay actors in Hollywood, but most were pigeonholed into "safe" roles. Especially if tabloids found out he was having a extramarital affair with a man. Plus Danneel. Her acting career was taking off again. Already she was getting offered new and better roles. Plus he loved her. 

Rob sighed. He wished he was God. He would have took Jensen and jumped into another dimension and lived happily with him somewhere. Retire from acting and just sing in bars and venues to make a living. No judgment, no fame. Or even no one caring he was dating Jensen. He pulled Jensen's head down.

"I know." He kisses him. "I just wish things were better." They just cuddle in each other's arms. They watch the lake where they were laying, just enjoying each other's company. 

He just wished things were different. He and Jensen cleaned up and packed up. They both drove back to Jensen's apartment to relax and hang out. Both Jared and Jake were coming over to relax and have beers. Before they reached the apartment, Jensen pulls in a alleyway. 

"Rob, forgive me."

"You're not dumping me are you?"

"What! No! I would never. Um." How would Jensen say this? Might as well say it. "Rob, do you want to move in with me in Toronto?" His new project was in Toronto once Supernatural ended. His apartment was smaller than the one in Vancouver, but he purposely bought it from a good friend who agreed to keep Jensen's location a secret from everyone. He wanted Robbie and him to have a private home together. Have pictures everywhere of them on the fireplace, sleep together in the same bed, have breakfast, lunch and supper together. Even share a bowl of popcorn watching a movie relaxing. 

"Move in? What about Danneel? She would want to see you. I don't want to be a shameful secret. I need to think about this."

"I understand." He knew it was a bad idea. Rob had a point. Danneel would want to see Jensen. Even stay there whenever she came to town. Plus the thing with Jared. He would want to stay over instead of a hotel. He just wished he could tell someone, but the only person that knew about them was Jake. He and Robbie drive back to Rob's hotel. His final scene was in three days. He was flying home to LA after this. Then Jensen was done in two weeks. 

Rob wanted nothing more than to be with the man he loved, but not being hidden like a secret. He was kinda glad to go home, he needed to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen was in his new apartment taking measurements. His new role in his show was going to begin filming in a month, so he flew to Toronto to get his place ready. He already finished his two week quarantine after arriving and was looking forward to sleeping in his new digs.

Danneel believed Jensen was living somewhere else. She wasn't wrong, but it was just a rental. Another good friend was already living there, but was rarely home. He agreed to let Jensen stay there if Danneel came to visit. He himself was hiding. Not from his wife, but his crazy family. He worked out of town a lot. He usually just used his place to crash. To pay rent, he used it as a AirBnb. 

He looked around. It was small, but perfect for a single man. He already fixed it up and repainted and repaired everything. He even replaced the old appliances and put in new ones. He had everything ready. Even remodeled the bathroom and bedroom. He knew it was wishful thinking, but he had his walk in closet ready for Rob. He even put in extra shelves for his guitar. 

He and Rob talked long distance, and tried to make each other happy by using videochat, but it wasn't the same. Jensen was usually in Austin with his wife on his downtime, being a good husband, but as much as he loved her, he wanted Rob too. Arrgghh. Jensen felt like the world's biggest asshole. He didn't deserve either. 

He was just measuring his window when he heard the doorbell. Cautiously he went and checked through his door eyehole. Rob? He throws the door open. 

"What are you doing here?' Jensen was confused. Restrictions were even more tighter here than Vancouver. 

"Nice to see you too.'' Rob wondered if coming here was a mistake. He loved Jensen, and flew to Canada a few weeks ago. Thankfully he stayed with his old friend, Julian Richings who played Old Death. He and Julian just recently came back from doing projects in Los Angeles and agreed to quarantine in his apartment for two weeks. Robbie told Julian about his new love, but didn't tell him it was Jensen. Julian agreed to keep it a secret. 

"Come here." He kissed Rob. "Wait. Are you here to visit?" 

"Kind of. Can I come in?" 

"Sure." Jensen was pleased to see Rob. He wondered why he was in Toronto. Loudin Swain wasn't supposed to be on tour till summer. 

”Is this your place? It's very nice.'' He was about to check out the other rooms when Jensen wrapped his arms around Rob. 

"My god I missed you. You have no idea." 

"Me too. Jensen, I, we need to talk." 

"Oh okay." Jensen hoped Robbie wasn't breaking up with him, he already felt his heart breaking. But he kept his face stoic. 

"About us. I, I been thinking. I do want to be with you, but I don't want to be kept like a shameful secret. I want us to be more open to other people." He thought about it for months. He loved Jensen, but wanted to come out. Maybe not to the world, but to their friends. 

Jensen just looked away. He understood what Rob was trying to say, but he was afraid. He finally had everything. His career was doing better than ever, he was married to a beautiful woman, he had friends and admirers, had a successful business, and also was starting a movie company. But if he told the truth about Rob, he knew it would cost him big. Even in today's society, things were chugging along slowly. But he also remembered how close Rob was to dying. Jensen felt like his heart was getting ripped out. He knew Robbie was right. 

"I need some time." 

"Okay. But I don't know how long I can wait. I'll see you later." Rob was crushed. He knew it was a mistake coming here. 

Jensen sank down on his knees and cried. He knew Robbie was right. He can't have his cake and eat like a glutton. He knew what he had to do. He called Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

Rob was confused on why Jensen called. He and Julian were writing a new song when Jensen called and invited him over. He said he made his decision. He also told him to dress nice but casual. Rob was mystified but curious to see what Jensen was up to. He told Julian he had a date.

"Your mystery love just invited you? Be careful.'' Julian saw Rob moping around the house even though he tried to hide it. He also was worried about Rob and didn't want him hurt.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing.'' He went and had a shower. Then after he was done he went to his room and changed into a nice dress shirt and slacks. He knew if Jensen called him, then it must be important. He looked over at himself in a mirror and put on cologne. The last gift Jensen left him. He looked nice. He just hoped his evening turned out great.

After he got into his Uber, he texted Jensen to let him know he was on his way. As they drove down the street, he was wondering what Jensen was going to say. Jensen sounded nervous, but also excited. He asked Robbie to dress up. He was wondering if he invited his wife. As much as he liked Danneel, Jensen was his. Soon they arrived at his apartment building. His heart beating fast he buzzed Jensen's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen just finished cooking the roast. He had everything ready, he hired a interior designer to decorate his apartment. It was very masculine, but had a feminine touch to it. He even had his guitar sent from Vancouver. He wanted Rob to have a place to write his music, that is why he had his second bedroom. It had a bed in it, but was easily to move since it was a murphy bed. 

His apartment was ready to go. He bought tons of groceries and had everything he and Rob needed. Washer and dryer, dishwasher, a big screen TV and even a balcony to look out of. Everything was perfect. He even had his picture of them at the carnival in Texas inside a silver frame front and center on his fireplace. He was excited. That's why he invited Jake and Allie for dinner. He wanted to prove to Rob he was trying to make a effort. He wasn't ready to tell Jared, Danneel or anyone else, especially his parents, but Jake and Allie were a start.

Rob was nervous coming up the elevator. He knew he was late. Traffic was bad. Him and his driver were twenty minutes late. He texted Jensen to let him know and Jensen said it was alright, he was just getting dessert ready. When he got to Jensen's door he was surprised to see how nervous he was. He was about to knock when Jensen suddenly opened it. 

"You're just in time. Our guests are ready."

Our guests? Rob was curious. When he walked in he was pleased to see Jake. But was very surprised to see Allie. Did Allie know? His question was answered when Jensen took his hand and kissed it.

"Robbie, come and eat. I can't have the man I love starve. Come eat."

Rob couldn't remember having so much fun. He found out Jake and Allie had a open marriage. Allie was surprised to see Jensen and Rob at first, then congratulated them on their first year of dating. 

"Another glass of red wine?" Jensen asked his guests.

"No thank you."

"I'm good."

"Rob."

"Coffee."

"No problem. Anyone else?"

"Yes." Both Jake and Allie say.

Once Jensen left, Allie started asking questions.

"So you and Jensen. How are you able to spend time together?"

"Not easy. It was easier in Vancouver because of the show. But once the show ended, it became increasingly different. This pandemic didn't make things easier. But Jensen and I are trying."

"Forgive me. I have to ask. Is this why Mollie and you..." Jake asked in a awkward voice.

"No. We were drifting apart long before Jensen and I. She supported my relationship with Jensen. She was afraid I'll be alone. We are still friends, she is even dating a billionaire. I'm happy for her." Rob meant it. 

Just then Jensen came in.

"I have pie. Apple. Can't have God and Archangel Michael with his angel without dessert. Dig in."

Soon Rob and Jensen were alone. They were stuffed from dessert and were watching "The Boys" on Amazon. 

"My boyfriend is going to be a superhero. I can't wait to see you in tights." Rob teased. 

"Why wait. I still have my Red Hood costume. Just give me an hour."

Rob was worn out the next day. He thought Dean had charisma. But Red Hood. Oh god. They made a mess in the bedroom. 

It was then Rob made his decision. He told a nervous Jensen he wanted to move in. Him and Jensen celebrated by ordering champagne. Then they went out to dinner and afterwards Jensen carried Rob over the threshold to their apartment. 

It was official. Jensen and Rob were living together.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been six months since then. Rob had to leave Jensen for work and he knew Jensen had to return to Texas. Both cried each other arms. But knew they'll be together again. They told a few more people who promised to keep a secret. Richard, Matt, Misha and his wife Vicky, Julian and his wife and even Ruth. Ruth was very surprised but said she didn't mind sharing. She and Rob were getting more serious. Jensen tried to hide his jealousy but he was with Danneel. It would be ridiculous to be so possessive of Rob. They both agreed not to tell Jared, he had a tenancy to run his mouth, plus it was too dangerous for him to tell Genevieve who would then tell Danneel. But made a promise to take trips every few months to be together.

Jensen was waking up from a deep sleep when he smelled pancakes and sausages. He was disappointed to not wake up to his boyfriend in his arms, but kissing Rob while breakfast was cooking was tempting. Rob's flight wasn't leaving till after lunch, but a quickie shower with the man he loved would be perfect. 

Rob was just making a pot of coffee when he felt Jensen's kiss on the back of his neck. 

"Morning darling. Breakfast is almost done."

"Smells good. Coffee. Have to brush my teeth and have a shower. Want to join me?"

"The food."

Jensen turns off the burner. 

"It can wait."

Twenty minutes later they were eating. The pancakes were burnt, but neither cared. The sausages came out great though. Neither were dressed, they were eating nude in the dining room. Rob was smiling at Jensen, he and Robbie had fun in the shower. Especially Rob. Jensen did something to him Robbie never thought he'll do, he didn't spit. Both were spending their morning together, they weren't going to see each other for at least a year. 

Loudin Swain was recording their album and Rob accepted a role in a indie movie. It was being filmed in Ireland and he was going to be busy the entire time he was away. Jensen was done with his role but needed to go home to take care of his beer company.

"I'm going to miss you." Rob tells Jensen.

"I know." Jensen says back. He knew Ruth was traveling to Ireland with Rob, but couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. He shook it down. Danneel was excited to see Jensen again, she booked a suite in a romantic bed and breakfast just outside of their hometown. 

As much as Jensen missed his wife, he knew he'll miss Rob more. He already had a tenant to rent his apartment to, a trusted friend. He was pretending to relax, but inside he was aching with heartbreak. He forced himself to push his feelings down. It was only a year. Then when he returns to work, him and Robbie would be together again.

Jensen and Rob kissed a long time before his ride came to pick him up. Rob had his arms around Jensen's neck and was kissing him deeply, letting him know he'll see him again.

"I'll miss you.

''I know."

"I love you." Expecting a 'I know,' he was surprised to hear Jensen saying it back.

"I love you too. Promise to come home."

"I promise." They kissed till Rob's phone went off. His ride was downstairs.

"I'll see you around. Bye." 

"Bye." Jensen gives his boyfriend a hug. He was getting ready to leave, his own flight was tomorrow morning. Danneel was excited to see him again. He watched Rob till he got in an elevator. Feeling his eyes sting, he went inside.

One year later

Rob was exhausted from work. He and Ruth were taking their annual break and she was seeing someone. He knew who it was, he was surprised to see who. Oh well. At least Ruth won't be lonely. He knew the apartment was empty, Jensen was in London promoting his album. 

'Home sweet home.' He thinks. After he unpacked, he was surprised to see flowers on the table. He picked up the card.

'Welcome home. I miss you. J.'

Rob tears up. He didn't realize how much he missed Jensen. Their tenant moved out and was nice to see their place in pristine condition. Rob was looking forward to having a warm bed to sleep in. As he walked to the room he was surprised to see more flowers. 

'I can't be there physically, but I'll be home soon. Keep that bed warm.'

Rob felt like a hormonal teenager. Its been months. Jensen knew things. The Red Hood character was fun, but so was cosplaying as God and Dean Winchester. He should rent a black '67 Impala and play a game with Jensen. God could be Dean's hostage. Damn. Now he needed a cold shower.

"The Lord Almighty. Give me a break. Look at you. Where's your powers? Oh I forgot. You are mortal now!" Dean taunts.

God was shivering in the backseat of the Impala. His hands were tied behind his back and was wearing a blindfold. He was wearing the same clothes he wore in "Inherit the Earth" from Supernatural. Dean managed to track down God who was hiding in a cabin somewhere. Hearing God was weak, he kidnapped God and was holding him as a slave.

Rob felt his jeans getting tight. Jensen came home a month later and instead of settling in their old routine, he read Rob's fantasy on their shared computer and decided to make his dream come true. 

Rob wrote occasionally, he even read and submitted his own fanfiction. His latest story, "Dean's Revenge" was a hit on his secret account. It was pretty graphic, he got a lot of likes and kudos on it. He left it open on his computer and went to visit their friend Julian, forgetting Jensen was coming home that day. 

When Rob came home, Jensen yanked him into their bedroom and pretty much showed Rob how much he missed him. Afterwards he sheepishly admitted he took a peak at his story and asked Rob if he wanted to LARP in real life. Rob was extremely embarrassed, but agreed to do it. Now lying in the backseat of the car, he was waiting for "Dean's" next move.

"Chuck. God. Lord." Dean blew a raspberry. "Look who is in charge now. I have to show you." 

God felt his jeans get tight. Once he heard the sound of the belt he knew he was finished. 

Afterwards Dean and God were laying in bed together. God begged for forgiveness, saying He was jaded over the years, and was jealous of Dean and Amara. He was also jealous of Castiel for spending the most time with Dean. He said His jealousy took over and made Him into a vengeful monster, something God should have never become.

"We could have avoided season fifteen if You said something. Since Sam is busy You and I could be together." Dean says to Chuck with his elbow propping up his head looking at Chuck who was blushing.

"I was too shy. I know that now. I saw what I wanted, I was too stupid to not see it. Forgive me Dean."

Dean kisses Chuck. 

"Having you here is enough. Sam is moving out of the bunker and moving states. It will be cold and empty. Or we can move to another country instead. Gay marriage is legal now."

"What about Castiel?"

"He is busy. I love him, but only as a brother. It's You I love. How about it."

Chuck pretended to think about it. 

"I do."

"And they lived happily ever after. Dean faked his death, Chuck didn't lose ALL of His powers, He sent Dean's clone to die in the barn. Meanwhile he and his new husband Chuck Winchester moved to Alaska and spent the rest of their lives together."

"The End." Rob finished. Him and Jensen kissed. 

"If only we could do that."

"What?"

"Get married."

"Married? Yeah right. Gay marriage is legal, but bigamy is not." 

"True. But, Rob. I been thinking. About us." 

"About what." 

"Getting married." 

"Married? I thought you were kidding." 

"I wasn't. The entire time I was away, I was thinking. Instead of 'living in sin,' we could make it semi official. It will be legal in the Universe's eyes. How about it." 

Rob thinks. Misha told him about that weird cult he was in, but it made Rob think. There were some cultures that believed in polygamy. No way was Rob joining a cult, but he heard of a secret place. It would marry anyone. Him and Jensen. Mr Rob Ackles. Or would it be Mr Jensen Benedict. Or even hyphenated. He looked at Jensen who looked embarrassed. 

"I won't say yes without a ring." 

"Good thing I came prepared." Jensen got out of bed and went to the night dresser. He didn't bother getting dressed, he walked over to Rob's side of the bed and got down on his knee. 

"Mr Rob Benedict. This last year made me realize, how much I love you. Will you marry me?" As he opened the ring box. 

Rob sat up and looked at the ring. It was a silver band with a small diamond. It was very masculine, but very nice. Looking at Jensen's nervous eyes, he told him his answer. 

"Of course." They kissed. Good thing they didn't bother getting dressed, it would have been a waste of good clothes. 

Rob was laughing and having a good time with their friends. Not many people came to the party, there was a restriction in place. They were celebrating their reception. 

The wedding took place in the lake where Jensen proposed. It wasn't legal in a traditional sense, but was spiritual in nature. Misha performed the service, since he ordained being a minister over the internet. 

The wedding was small, only a few people could attend. No pictures were allowed to be taken, it was way too risky to accidentally upload it online. However, Alexander was hired to be the photographer. He took tons of photos and was happy to do it. Ruth was there, she walked Rob down the aisle. Richard and Matt were their bestmen, Jake was a groomsman and Ruth was the best bridesmaid. 

Emily Swallow was there as a guest, along with Jason Mann, Allie Wood, Jake's wife, same with Vicky Vantoch, Misha's wife, Julian Richings, his wife Maysie, along with Lisa Berry who played New Death Billie. They wanted to invite more, but it was too risky. Plus it was borderline illegal. But maybe someday. 

"I can't believe you hid this from us. I thought you were friends!'' Rich teased. 

"You know none of us would have judged you. We could have invited you to dinner." Lisa said. "We just live a few blocks away.". 

"I know." Him and Jensen were wearing suits. They refused to wear tuxes, they wanted to be themselves. Jensen wore his white Gucci sports coat, along with his designer slacks. Rob wore a dark blue coat from Prada along with his black Versace pants. They didn't exchange rings, instead they exchanged necklaces. A replica of Dean's amulet that was made out of solid 24k gold along with a platinum necklace. It had their initials in it. When Misha announced they were now married they heard the applause from their audience. 

After the wedding they were having a bbq. Jensen took off his coat, it cost a fortune. He and Robbie were being congratulated by their friends. As much as Jensen was having fun, he wished his best friend Jared could come. Plus his own family. They would never approve of Jensen's relationship with Rob. They loved Danneel too much. 

Danneel. She will forever be in the dark. Rob understood, it was too risky. At least in one area they were legal. Maybe another lifetime they'll be together. At least they had each other. 

"To our newlyweds. Cheers!" Misha toasted. Everyone held up their glasses. "Mr and Mr Ackles-Benedict!" 

They couldn't go on a honeymoon, flights were limited. Besides they had to return their normal lives. Rob smiled at their wedding portrait. They were holding hands and looking at each other's eyes. They were surrounded by their friends. Maybe someday they can tell the world, but at least Robbie was no longer a secret.


End file.
